Tongue Stud
by spoony monster
Summary: "Is that a tongue ring?" "I've been sucking you off for the last month and you're just now noticing?"


I wrote this on the toilet.

- - x - -

"Is that a tongue ring!?"

the mood was ruined and Axel pulled away with a lewd slurp, his tongue running up the length of Roxas's cock, where Roxas saw the metal ball attached to the bar that pierced the redhead's tongue. Axel's expression was incredulous; his seductive expression melted away and his eyes fell on Roxas's face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Axel asked, his tone flat with disbelief.

Roxas squirmed a little on the bed, sitting back to better look at his partner. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've been sucking you off for the last month and you're just now noticing?"

Roxas flushed and looked away. Axel's tongue had ventured into places that nobody had before; how the fuck did he not notice!?

Axel grinned at Roxas's embarrassment. Licking back up Roxas's cock again, earning a surprised noise of pleasure from his lover.

"You know, I have this for a reason," Axel said with a sleazy grin, running his tongue around Roxas's penis one more time before sliding the metal ball of his tongue stud into the slit under the head of his cock. Roxas's hips jerked at the contact. Axel took that as a sign of encouragement to wrap his lips back around and slide his face down, teasing Roxas with his tongue stud the entire way. And it was driving Roxas up the wall; now that he knew it was there he could feel it, and that sinful thing that Axel was doing with his tongue...

Roxas's head fell back into the pillow (his roommate's pillow; his roommate's bed was closer to the door and it was payback for when Hayner threw up in Roxas's shoes last weekend while drunk) and Roxas let out the most erotic cry he could muster, lifting his legs to cradle Axel's head as he continued to suck as if the answers to life could be extracted from Roxas's cock. But in true Axel fashion, just before Roxas was about to come, he pulled away again, his hands coming up to remove the vice-like grip that Roxas had on his head with his thighs. Roxas growled out in frustration, reaching a hand out to palm at his erection and maybe possibly send himself over the edge, when Axel's hands covered both of his and pinned them up by his head, and suddenly Axel was in his face, and that tongue ring was sliding along his bottom lip.

"Who says you get to come before me?" Axel almost growled, his voice an octave lower than usual, and just the tone of Axel's voice had Roxas writhing, his cock throbbing and on the verge of exploding. Axel pressed his body to Roxas's, and Axel was so _warm_; Roxas's skin flushed and he was hot and sweating and he hoped the sweat wasn't making him smelly because bad body-odor was a mood killer, and the mood had already been broken once in the last five minutes and Roxas didn't think he'd survive if Axel ended this for any reason. He could feel Axel's member pressed against his own, throbbing and just as hard as he was, and Axel's hips moved just the slightest amount and it was _torture_.

Roxas's hips jerked of their own accord and Roxas was rubbing his erection against Axel's hip bones, squeezed between their bodies and receiving that wonderful friction he was so desperately seeking. That tongue ring that had been teasing Roxas's lips plunged into his mouth for a second before Axel pulled back and whispered against his lips, "I don't think so,"

Before Roxas even knew what happened, he had been flipped over onto his stomach, his legs folded under his body and his backside off the bed only enough so that he had no way to thrust his erection against the sheets. Axel had a hand pressed between his shoulder blades, keeping his chest pressed firmly to the bed and Roxas was praying that Axel would just hurry up and get on with it already because he wanted to come wanted to come to _comecomecome_.

"Fuck, hurry up already!" Roxas practically screamed, and he felt Axel stop moving behind him, and had a feeling that his demand was affecting Axel more than the redhead wanted him to know.

Roxas had no idea when Axel even had the opportunity to grab the lube, but almost instantaneously, there was a cold, slick finger probing at his asshole, and Roxas tried to thrust his hips backward, but Axel put a little more weight into the hand between his shoulder blades and Axel used his hips to keep him steady, and he could feel him throbbing against his ass cheek.

That finger probed deep and then there was a second finger and more lube, and Roxas squirmed in place as those fingers started spreading him open, causing a twinge of extreme discomfort, and Roxas grabbed the bedsheets and twisted, being unable to do much anything else.

"How bad do you want it, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Bad enough that if you don't do something soon, I'm gonna kick you out and finish myself off," Roxas gasped, wriggling as Axel twisted his hand.

Axel's fingers stopped moving and slipped out, leaving Roxas feeling empty. "I was expecting something more along the lines of 'my entire existence rests on your cock' or 'if you don't fuck me now I might just die',"

"Axel!"

"Okay okay. Sheesh," And with that, Axel took the time to cover his erection in slippery lubricant, and then there was a hot, wet pressure against Roxas's opening, and then burning as he was slowly stretched open. Roxas inhaled sharply; it hurt but he sucked it up, since he hadn't really given Axel enough time to properly prepare him, and his ass was burning and his cock was throbbing and dripping and Hayner was going to kill him when he came home and saw the mess that Roxas was about to leave on his bed but he really didn't give a shit because Axel was inside him and holy fuck he wanted to _come_.

Roxas gripped the sheets like his life depended on it and Axel slowly slid out, before snapping his hips forward and slamming back in _hard_, and _fuck yes_ he was angled just right and he hit that spot dead on. Roxas shuddered and let out a whimper of delight, which Axel took as encouragement to start slamming his hips back and forth like a jackhammer.

Roxas pressed his face into the pillow, biting down in an effort to keep himself quiet (because the walls were paper-thin and his dormmates liked to talk), and Axel kept slamming harder and harder into his sweet spot and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last; his cock was dripping and twitching and his stomach was boiling and he felt like he was seconds away from pure, unadulterated. Axel-induced bliss.

When Axel slowed his pace, and adjusted his angle so that he wasn't directly hitting Roxas's prostate, only grazing it. Roxas nearly screamed in frustration.

He tried to reach a hand under himself to fondle his erection; his shoulder was pressed uncomfortably into the bed and his fingertips couldn't quite reach, but another hand found its way underneath him, touching him and feeling oh so delicious, when he realized that it was Axel, who was stroking him agonizingly slow. He felt Axel's stomach and chest touching his back, and the angle of his weak thrusting improved again and Roxas shuddered at a particularly long thrust aimed directly at his prostate, and his body clenched, Axel grunting in response. All of a sudden, a warm, wet something trailed its way between his shoulder blades, and when it was interrupted by a tiny metal ball, Roxas realized that it was Axel's tongue.

"Mmm," Axel moaned, and the warm, wet feeling disappeared. "You taste delicious." This was followed by a slight shift in position, and increase in the pace of Axel's thrusting, and a tongue running along the shell of Roxas's ear. Roxas shivered and turned his head toward his shoulder, and that tongue was replaced by teeth.

Roxas generally used all his self control to keep from outright moaning during sex, he was fine with other small noises and even screaming, but moaning embarrassed him, but that self control crumbled like chalk and me moaned like a whore. Axel was a mastermind at uncovering the kinks and hot spots that Roxas didn't even know he had, and as soon as he became unglued, Axel used this new hot spot to his advantage and started violently driving into Roxas's prostate while gently nibbling on his ear and stroking his cock in perfect unison.

Roxas lost it.

Ever muscle in his body clenched and his back arched and he came so hard that he momentarily lost the ability to breathe. He screamed and his cock erupted, staining the bed with his fluid and everything went fuzzy around the edges, before the waves stopped washing over him and he regained the ability to breathe, gasping and panting like he'd just run three marathons, and he was pretty sure he could sleep for the next year and not wake up once.

Roxas clamped around Axel like a vice,and he used the pressure around his cock and Roxas's erotic screaming to send himself over the edge, spilling himself inside of Roxas with a long, drawn-out moan. He collapsed on top of a thoroughly exhausted Roxas, taking a moment to collect himself and remove himself from Roxas's body and roll off of him.

Roxas was lying in a puddle of cum, but he didn't care. He'd just had the best sex in his entire eighteen years on earth, and now he just wanted to sleep, and when he woke up, maybe have even more mind-blowing sex.

His breathing calmed, and he rolled himself onto his side so that he was facing Axel, who was turned toward him, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Let's go get some pizza,"

"... wha?"

Axel scooted closer, so that their noses were touching. "I'm hungry. Let's go get pizza,"

"Are you serious? I'm beat. I wanna sleep,"

"I don't. And I don't think either of us want to be here when your roommate gets home,"

Roxas thought about it for a second. Axel had a point.

"Mmokay. But can I rest here for a minute?"

"Of course,"

An hour and a half later found the two of them in the living room of Axel's apartment.

Sex had been followed by a shower in Roxas's dorm, which lead to more sex and more washing to make themselves presentable enough to warrant going out to Moogle Hut and getting a large pizza with everything on it.

This had been followed by a trip around the corner to the apartment that Axel shared with his roommate, which lead to said roommate stealing half of their pizza before leaving for the night, for a part much like the one where Roxas and Axel had met a month earlier (because as a college freshman, the only access to alcohol you have is through parties hosted by upperclassmen, and occasionally, one of those upperclassmen happens to be a really hot redhead that has no qualms about making out with you for a half hour and then giving you the best blowjob of your life before the police show up and ruin everything. Somewhere in the scramble, Roxas had gotten one last kiss and a phone number and they've been hanging out/hooking up every weekend since). There was a movie on the TV that Roxas had never seen and around twenty minutes in, Axel had fallen asleep and was lightly breathing, one arm wrapped around Roxas's shoulder, and his head resting against Roxas's. Roxas had no complaints, he liked cuddling and he liked Axel and he really liked this movie so far, and he was going to finish watching it, whether Axel was conscious or not.

Roxas's cheek was pressed into Axel's throat, right against an angry purple mark left there the night before when Roxas had topped, and his back pants pocket vibrated. Roxas tried to wiggle his cell phone out of his pocket without disturbing Axel, opening up the text message he'd received.

It was from Hayner.

"What the fuck did you do to my bed?"

It took all of Roxas's self control to keep himself from laughing out loud.


End file.
